In the design and implementation of many integrated photonic circuits, waveguide intersections (hereinafter “crossovers”) are unavoidable. This is particularly true of designs that involve switch interconnect patterns. However, the intersecting waveguides present an asymmetric index profile at the crossing. This profile disturbs the guided optical mode and excites higher-order optical modes. Since the intersection region is abrupt (i.e., non-adiabatic), it will excite non-guided modes, resulting in crosstalk and loss of optical power within the intersection. Moreover, the losses associated with intersecting planar optical waveguides are of special concern since the loss will be a function of the number of intersections encountered in a particular path, and will therefore vary with path layout.
Many techniques have been proposed for reducing losses at the waveguide crossing. One approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,619, issued to Hernandez-Gil et al. on Oct. 9, 1990. In this arrangement, the width of the waveguide is increased or decreased at the crossing junction to modify the optical mode characteristics in that region. This introduces an axial variation in the transverse index of refraction distribution, which allows for better alignment of the electrical fields at the crossing. The Hernandez-Gil et al. arrangement is not very suitable, however, for arrangements where there is a significant difference in refractive index between the guiding material and cladding material, since it requires large tapering regions to adiabatically expand/contract the guided optical mode.
In another prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,756 issued to Nishimoto on Oct. 20, 1972, a peripheral region of low index material is used to surround an island of waveguide material at the center of the crossing/intersecting region. This technique is also of limited use in situations where the refractive index difference is substantial. Thus, a need remains in the prior art for a configuration to provide for optical crossovers in a silicon-based material system where the difference in refractive index between the core and cladding areas may be significant.